


Trick Or Treat

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [68]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested on TumblrOHMYGOD CAN I PLEASE REQUEST THE READER AND DOCTOR STRANGE TRICK OR TREATING??? Halloween is the best and then this on top of it???





	Trick Or Treat

          “Remind me how you talked me into this?”

          “Because you love me?”

          “That may be true, but that still doesn’t explain how you talked me into this.” 

          You huffed out a laugh as you made the final adjustments to your costume.  Your sister had asked you to take your niece trick-or-treating while she and her husband went to a Halloween party with some friends.  You loved Judy just as much as you loved the holiday and had immediately said yes.  Almost on a whim, you asked your boyfriend, Stephen Strange, to join you.  He said no, which only made you more determined for him to come.

          “Well, it’s too late now.  You already said yes, and Wong said he’s look after the Sanctum,” you said, turning to him.

          He was dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt, and jacket.  Under normal circumstances, you would have been relieved he had decided to wear something other than his robes before going out in public, but this was not normal circumstances.

          “You’re not even going to wear the cape?”

          Stephen rolled his eyes.  “It’s a powerful, ancient relic, not a costume.”

          “It is as far as everyone out there is concerned.”

          “I’m not dressing up Y/N.”

          You let out a sigh.  “Fine, if you’re going to be so grumpy about it, you don’t have to come.”

          “Great,” he said, briskly, “have fun.”

          He started to walk away.

          “Wait, wait, wait,” you said, grabbing his arm.

          Stephen let out an annoyed huff, but did nothing to fight you. He did, however, make a point not to look at you.

          “C’mon Stephen,” you said, “what’s bothering you, really?”

          He didn’t answer right away, shrugging his shoulders.

          “I just don’t get it.”

          “Get what?”

          “Halloween,” he said exasperatedly. “I just don’t get it. I mean you dress up one night a year to go around asking strangers for candy and people make this huge deal out of it like it’s supposed to mean something, when it doesn’t mean anything.”

          “Well, yeah,” you said, obviously.  “That’s kind of the point. It’s the only night of the year, where the sole purpose is to have fun.”

          Strange raised an eyebrow at you, causing you to roll your eyes.

          “You know? Fun?” you explained slowly. “Like normal person fun, not Doctor Strange, ‘check out this new spell I translated from ancient Assyrian’, fun.”

          “Sandskrit,” he corrected, trying to put on a disapproving tone even as a smile sneaked past his lips. It was enough to know you were wearing him down.

          “Look, just give it an hour,” you said, gently. “One hour and if you’re still in a bad mood, you can come back here and pout or whatever it is you do on Halloween.  I’ll just stay at my sister’s house and watch after Judy. Deal?”

          “Deal.”

          Smiling at your victory, you pressed a small kiss to his lips.

          “Thank you.”

          He gave a half smile as well, before lightly shaking his head. He then stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his sling ring. Raising his hands, he made a circular motion in the air, opening up a portal.

          “I’m never going to get over this,” you said, as a wide grin spread across your face.

          “Why do you think I do it so often,” he teased.

          All you could do was laugh as he took your hand and pulled your through the portal.

          He at least had the foresight to keep the portal out of sight of the rest of the neighborhood, and a couple houses down from your sister’s. As soon as you came in light of the porch, you saw Judy dressed up in a little Harry Potter costume with a wand and Halloween bag in hand.  

          “Y/N,” she squealed in delight, bounding toward you.

          You smiled at the sight and quickly took her up into your arms.

          “Hey Judy Bug. Now, who are you dressed up as?”

          “Hermione Granger,” she said proudly. It was a haphazard costume, made up of an old private school uniform, a store-bought cloak, and one of her father’s ties. Despite it’s mix-match nature, she was absolutely beaming.

          “Very cool,” you said, approvingly. “Got your bag?”

          “Yeah.”

          “You excited.”

          “Yeah!” she cheered, bouncing in your arms.  It was then she noticed Stephen standing awkwardly behind you.

          “Hi, Doctor Strange,” she said, giving him a little wave.

          “Hey Judy,” he said.

          It was obvious he still wasn’t completely comfortable with children.  He tended to either talk to them like adults, or just not engage at all. However, he seemed to be doing better around Judy.  

          “Are you coming with us?” she asked.

          “Yeah, if that’s alright with you.”

          She nodded enthusiastically, as she hummed a yes.

          You took a glance at Stephen. The harden shell he’d been trying to build back up was starting to crack again.

          You buried a triumphant smile.  There was no way he could back out now.

          It was then your sister walked up to you.

          “Thank you for doing this so last minute,” she said, gratefully.

          You waved her off.  “It was no problem.”

          She then spotted Strange as well. “Hey Stephen, Y/N drag you in on this?”

          “More or less,” he said with a shrug.

          She gave him a sympathetic look before turning back to you.

          “Now, you know the rules?”

          “Of course,” you said. “Let her eat as much candy as she wants, and stay up and watch scary movies until midnight.”

          “Really?” Judy asked, excited.

          “No,” your sister cut in. “Y/N…”

          You rolled your eyes. “No more than five pieces of candy tonight, back by seven o’clock, no scary movies, and in bed no later than nine.”

          “Thank you,” she said, breathing out a relieved sigh. She then turned her attention to Strange. “Stephen, for my sanity, can you be the adult here tonight?”

          He took only one glance at you and Judy, each giving your best innocent smile before looking to your sister.

          “An attempt will be made.”

          It was then your brother-in-law poked his head out of the car window.

          “C’mon honey, we’re going to be late.”

          You sister waved him off before turning back Judy.

          “Alright sweetie be safe.”

          “We will,” she said.  

          The three of you waved them off before you set Judy and down and were on your way.

* * *

          Judy was having the time of her life, being her usual energetic self as she bounded from house to house.  It was honestly hard to keep up with her.

          “We have to go to Mrs. Jenkins next,” she said excitedly.  “She gives out big candy.”

          “What about that one?” you asked, pointing to a decidedly closer house.

          Judy made a face, shaking her head.

          “No, that’s Mr. Schmit, he only gives out pennies.”

          “Pennies,” Strange said, with confusion.  “That’s just criminal.”

          Judy may not have fully understood what “criminal” meant, but she got the tone and gave an approving nod at his assessment.

          “Alright,” you said, “Mrs. Jenkins next then.”

          To your surprise, Stephen seemed to slowly have more fun as Judy’s enthusiasm and the general spirit in the air started to rub off on him. He kept close to you, keeping your hand in his at all times as you made your way down the street.  You always had your eye on Judy, but Strange would from time to time turn to attention to some trick-or-treaters making little comments and jabs in your ear to make you smile.

          “He looks like Stark after a bad bender,” he teased at one particularly confused cardboard Iron Man costume.

          You held back a snorted laugh behind your hand, as Stephen chucked beside you.

          “Stop, you’re being mean.”

          “I’ll stop doing it when you stop laughing.”

          You shook your head, looking forward to see Judy standing among a group of other kids around her age.  

          They were all showing off their costumes.  One held a plastic light saber and started waving it around, earning a look of awe from the group.  Another was dressed up in a Hogwarts uniform as well, as was talking to Judy.  Judy then proudly showed her wand.  It was just a stick she had found in her backyard, but you knew she had been particularly happy with the shape of it.  You couldn’t make out what some of the other kids were saying, but you could tell something was off.  The kid wearing the Hogwarts uniform said something and soon the rest of the group disbursed leaving Judy behind.

          You felt a twinge of unease and quickened your pace to catch up with her.

          Her whole body seemed to have lost some of its life.  Her wand was held limply in her hand and she kept her head down.

          “Hey Judy Bug,” you said, gently, “are you okay?”

          She shrugged, not looking at you.

          “Can we go home,” she asked.  

          “Why? It’s not seven o’clock yet.”

          “I just want to go home,” she said, forcefully. “I don’t feel like trick-or-treating anymore.”

          A deep frown settled on your face.  Judy loved Halloween more than any other day of the year.  What those kids said must have really gotten to her.

          “What did they say to you,” you asked.

          She only shook her head, growing more agitated by the second.

          “It’s just stupid,” she said.  “My costume stupid.  Everything is stupid. My wand isn’t even a wand.  It’s just a stupid stick.  I mean, I know it’s a stick, but I…”

          She couldn’t finish her thought, but it was obvious enough what she meant.

          “It’s not just a stick,” Stephen said.

          You and Judy looked up in surprise to see him standing right beside you.

          “Yes it is,” Judy said, sounding a little confused. “I found it.”

          “Oh, I’m not so sure about that,” he said, kneeling down to her level.

          She gave him a doubtful look.

          “Don’t believe me?”

          She shook her head as an obvious no.

          Strange took it in stride, and silently he held out his hand. Judy gave him an odd look but handed him her wand.

          He took it carefully, making a show of examining every aspect of it. He then nodded as if in deep thought.

          “I thought I recognized this,” he said.

          It was then you noticed, he was one holding the stick with in one hand.  The other was in his jacket pocket, and decidedly out of sight.

          He waved the stick through the air, and out of the end came a cascade of orange sparks.

          Judy’s eyes went wide in awe.  

          You expression matched hers and Strange only smiled.

          He handed Judy back the wand. She took with caution, as if any sudden movement would cause it to spontaneously combust.

          “Well, give it wave,” Stephen encouraged.

          She did, and once again, orange sparks whirled out of the end of it. She gasped in surprise, but it was quickly over shadowed by a blinding smile.

          “Do you still want to go home,” he asked.

          Judy shook her head, the life bouncing back into her.  “Mommy said we can stay up another hour, let’s go!”

          She ran off like a shot, almost tripping over her legs as she went.

          “What did you do,” you asked, once she was out of ear shot.

          “It’s a simple enchantment,” he said.  “Nothing dangerous so long as she doesn’t point it at anything too flammable.  It’ll wear off by the end of the night.”

          You knew you should had been more worried about the flammable bit, but you couldn’t hide a smile breaking out across your features.

          “What?” he asked.

          You shook your head. “Nothing. That just might have been the sweetest thing you’ve ever done.”

          “Well, don’t tell anybody,” he whispered conspiratorially.

          “Oh no, I am telling _everyone_ ,” you teased.  “I always knew you were mushy.”

          “No, I’m not,” he said, as if offended. “I’m a mean old man.”

          “Well, you’re half right.”

          He shot you a glare, but it didn’t last long. Smiles broke out on both your faces as the two of you started to laugh. Shaking off the giggles, he pulled you close and pressed a kiss on the side of your head.

* * *

          True to your promise, the three of you started heading back around seven o’clock.  Judy lead the way, carrying a heavy bag of candy, beaming as if she had just won the lottery while you and Strange followed behind.

          “So, final thoughts,” you asked.

          Stephen paused a moment as if in though before reluctantly nodding his head from side to side.

          “I suppose it was the worst thing ever,” he admitted.

          “High praise,” you said dryly.

          “I see why you like it at least.”

          “Oh this is nothing.” You grinned. “Just wait until next year.”

          He narrowed his eyes. “What makes you think I’m going out again next year?”

          “Call it a feeling,” you said, with a shrug.

          He still seemed a bit put out, but it was quickly cured as you pressed a kiss to his cheek.

          “Happy Halloween, Doctor Strange.”

          “Happy Halloween, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
